


Kitty Drabbles

by resonae



Series: Cats and Dogs [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Animal Ears, M/M, Tails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles in my cat!Chuck and dog!Raleigh verse, since people have been requesting more. Specific tags will be mentioned at the beginning of each chapter, and each drabble is unrelated to each other unless mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stereotypes

There are cat-people stereotypes.

 

The first one is that they don’t get along with any other animals, which is why there are so few of them left. They only befriend and marry other cats.

 

Raleigh thinks that one _can’t_ be true, because Angela married Herc, a wolf-person. Chuck has a pet dog who he adores, and excuse Raleigh, Raleigh is his boyfriend, a dog-person, and they get along _perfectly_ fine. And if Chuck Hansen, the epitome of I-don’t-get-along-with-anyone, can handle dogs in his life, he figures any other cat can.

 

The second ones is that they can see in the dark.

 

As far as Raleigh can tell, that one's not true. Chuck's smashed into various different objects while trying to get a drink of water or going to the bathroom in the dark, waking Raleigh up with the storm of curses he spews.

 

The third one is that the cat tongue is incredibly sensitive.

 

 _That_ one, Raleigh has to agree with. And then add that the entire cat-person body is a frigging sex organ. Raleigh can put his mouth or his hands anywhere and Chuck will melt under him. But there are certain parts of Chuck that are especially more sensitive, other than his ears and his tail.

 

Raleigh has two fingers in Chuck’s lips, and he can’t help but grin like an idiot as Chuck shivers on his lap. Raleigh’s pressing on the tongue, tugging slightly and running his finger along the middle of the tongue. Chuck can’t quite keep himself from drooling when Raleigh’s fingering the inside of mouth, and even that’s sexy. Chuck whimpers when Raleigh presses his index finger hard into the middle of his tongue, and Raleigh grins as he feels hot liquid spurt between them, and he lets Chuck suck on his fingers as he comes between them, whimpering and writhing.

 

“I wish I could stimulate your entire body at once.”

 

Chuck snorts, his snark back moments after orgasm. The only time he lets Raleigh strip him down of emotional defenses is when they’re having sex, which is why Raleigh’s thankful for Chuck’s overly sensitive body. He reaches back to where Chuck’s tail is still lodged into his own body, and gives it a sharp tug. Chuck yelps in surprise, his muscles taut as Raleigh eases it in again. Chuck’s tail thrashes in his hands, and he strokes it, soothingly, and then moves up to stroke his fingers around the tight quiver of muscles.

 

He hasn’t attempted, mostly because he’s legitimately scared it might drive Chuck insane. But he’d _like_ to one day plug Chuck up with his tail, push it in as deep as it would go, clamp Chuck’s nipples, rub the base of Chuck’s tail with one hand, fuck Chuck’s lips with the other hand, suck on his ears, and grind their cocks together, just stimulate every single one of his most sensitive parts. He’s talked to Chuck about it once. Chuck hadn’t been averse to the idea, but he couldn’t stop laughing because Raleigh would have to make a pretty big effort to do all that.

 

Raleigh doesn’t exactly think so, but that’s for later. He massages the base of Chuck’s tail, and Chuck reaches behind to grind the heels of his palms to the base of Raleigh’s tail. Raleigh groans into Chuck’s shoulder, and Chuck rubs the spot in circular motions, pushing just enough pressure to keep Raleigh dancing on the edge of release. It’s the one anatomically sensitive area cats and dogs share (and really, Raleigh’s only weird sex spot), so Chuck likes holding each other as they silently massage each other’s backs.

 

Raleigh comes with a growl, rutting their cocks together. Chuck laughs, sane only because Raleigh’s given up trying to massage Chuck when he can barely think himself. Raleigh seeks his lips out, and Chuck responds happily, nibbling on Raleigh’s bottom lip before he lets Raleigh’s tongue into his mouth. They rarely kiss with Chuck leading, mostly because Chuck starts to melt as soon as their tongues touch. Chuck sighs happily when Raleigh strokes his tongue with his own, pressing the muscles together until he leans back. “Fuck?” He asks, brain too fried to say anything else, and Chuck kicks his side.

 

“Rude American.” Chuck snickers at him. “If you don’t fuck me within the next thirty seconds, I’ll kick you out of bed. I’ve got a tail that can do roughly the same thing. You can watch, maybe.”

 

“Mm, that sounds hot.” Raleigh says, licking into Chuck’s lips. Chuck’s lips part automatically. “You sure you can manage, though? You’d be a mess as soon as the tip of that tail sinks in.” Chuck hisses at him, and Raleigh reaches down to wind his ginger tail around his hand before sinking easily in.

 

Stereotype #4: Cat-people purr.

 

Raleigh can attest that _yes_ , cat-people purr, but _no_ , you can’t hear it, because, well. Chuck’s purr’s reserved for him, usually when they’re having sex (making love, Raleigh would call it, except that makes Chuck fake-gag). Chuck had been hesitant about his purr at first, pointing out Raleigh didn’t exactly make dog noises.

 

Raleigh does. He doesn’t _bark_ , no, but Raleigh growls. Chuck had made the point that he also growled, and also hissed and mewled, even. But Raleigh growls as he pushes into Chuck, and it’s _different_ from Chuck’s growl. Comes from deeper down inside him, so it’s lower in pitch, but louder in volume.

 

Really, while he’s on the stereotypes, he should get on the dog stereotypes. First of which is, dogs get possessive, like when dogs mark territory. Fact of the matter is, Raleigh gets possessive.

 

 _Incredibly_ possessive. He feels bad about it sometimes, because he’s growled at Tendo and Mako and even _Herc_. (In retrospect, that hadn’t been a good idea, growling at an Alpha male wolf who was also Chuck’s father. It’d gotten him his ass handed to him at the Kwoon.) Raleigh growls the most, though, during sex, growling promises and sweet nothings in Chuck’s ear that makes Chuck buck against him.

 

Chuck purrs as he comes, twisting under him and his tail tensing. 


	2. Possessiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this, just protective-papa!Herc and possessive!Raleigh. There's a bit of what COULD be seen as bullying, although Chuck doesn't get hurt, just gets pissed as per Chuck style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an Anon's prompt, 
> 
> "Can you write something about cat!Chuck and papa!wolf!Herc? Like maybe people try to take advantage of Chuck's sensitivity or something and Herc has to save him. And I'd love to see a protective guard dog!Raleigh coming to his rescue too."

“You smell a lot like dog lately,” Herc tells Chuck, whose tail is swinging in large, content arcs. Herc’s talking to Chuck, but he’s glaring at Raleigh. Raleigh feels like he should be afraid for his life, really, but he can’t, not with Chuck’s tail swinging low like that, his ears happily perked forward. “And you smell a lot like cat.”

  
It’s Tendo who comes to the rescue. “Come off it, Herc.” He says, rolling his eyes. “They’re healthy young men. You should be more worried if they weren’t rolling around in bed all the time.”

Apparently the prospect of his son ‘rolling around in bed’ with Raleigh is too much for Herc, who turns an interesting shade of bright red and purple. Chuck rolls his eyes. “Come off it, old man. We’re not fucking every single day.”

Raleigh thinks Herc just might pop a vein, but he stays quiet, carefully out of the path of Herc-wrath. Herc lets out a long-suffering sigh and rubs his face. “Kid, get out and go train or something before I die of high blood pressure.” Chuck rolls his eyes. He doesn’t leave, and Herc doesn’t say anything – after all, he’s got work to do. Raleigh’s volunteered himself so Tendo can collect data on the connection between pilot-and-Jaegar for the government to study, and Herc’s overseeing. Chuck keeps quiet for the first half an hour, and gets bored quickly.

He’s gone before Raleigh realizes, and Tendo looks up. “Didn’t you need to give the kid something?” He asks Herc, jerking his head toward the files on the desk, and Herc looks up, alarmed. “Why didn’t you just give it to him when he was first here?”

Herc groans. “I got distracted.” He glares at Raleigh, like it’s his fault, and Raleigh tries to blink innocently. Tendo snorts. Herc snatches the files off the desk, sighs, and runs out the door.

\--

Chuck’s aware he’s swinging his tail like an idiot, and that he’s giving off happy vibes. In fact, he’s giving off so much happy vibes that Max is even happier beside him. He imagines that if he was in a cartoon, there’d be flowers and glitter all over them.

It kinda, just a little, embarrasses him that he’s so happy because he’s in a relationship. Mako had told him that he should be like a Disney princess and break out into song, and he wasn’t entirely sure she was joking.

In any case, he’s swinging his tail like an idiot and enjoying himself, when someone sneers, “What the fuck are you so happy about?”

Chuck knows that voice. Max growls even as he’s turning to face the man. When Chuck started piloting at 15, there were a lot of older Rangers who’d been pissed that he’d been chosen to pilot with Herc instead of anyone else. One particular man had taken personal offense, as he was a wolf, and had been one of the top candidates for Herc until Chuck came in. Chuck’s tail stills, and curls up, hairs bristling. “What, can’t even stand watching me be happy, now?” He drawls, narrowing his eyes.

“You think you’re all that?” The man drawls, his eyes narrowing to slits. His ears are low on his head, threatening. “Little Charlie Hansen, hero of the world?”

Chuck doesn’t respond. Max is growling lowly, but he doesn’t move. Chuck doesn’t want to get into a physical fight. He’s got a disadvantage, smaller and leaner, and he’s also not in a mood to fight. “Listen, I don’t want a fight.”

There’s a snarl, and the man dives at him. Chuck steps backward, almost avoiding the tackle, but he’s yanked back by his tail. A sharp pain shoots up his spine, intense enough to make him stagger. The man tugs harshly at his tail again, squeezing painfully, and Chuck hisses, his fur bristling.

As sensitive as his tail is, the pain gets exponential. He’s not use to it, after Raleigh’s almost worshipping touches, and it pisses him off. He hisses and dives for the man, but he trips when his tail’s pulled, and he staggers.

That’s when a voice as cold as Arctic wind growls, “You remove your hand from my son, Ranger. Or I’ll remove your hand from your body.”

Chuck looks up to find his father, holding a manila folder in his hands. He’s obviously pissed, his irises a furious golden. His ears are sharp on his head, and his tail is stiff behind him, every single fur standing on its end. The man drops Chuck’s tail, his own tail swinging between his legs, his ears pulling flat on his head.

Chuck’s a cat, and he can still feel alpha male all over the hallway. His father’s growl is something he’s never heard before, not even from Raleigh. The growl is feral, threatening, that of a predator, not the domesticated dog. He instinctively backs up to let his father step between him and the other wolf.

Herc’s only got about an inch or two on him, but now he seems like a giant, glowering with anger. “You set your hands like that on my son again,” he growls, and Chuck reminds himself never to get his dad that pissed ever. “I’ll make sure you regret it.”

The man runs with his tail literally between his legs. Herc stares until he’s rounded the corner, and then whirls onto his son. “I didn’t do anything wrong,” comes automatically out of his mouth, his ears falling on his head. “Dad, stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“Exuding your Alpha wolf thing. I’m a cat and it’s scaring the shit out of me.” Chuck says, trying to go for defiant, but his instincts tell him stay submissive, keep your ears down, and he does. The golden hasn’t completely faded away yet, and Herc grabs his son’s elbow in response and drags him all the way back to LOCCENT.

“Jesus Christ what the fuck.” Tendo says, his ears automatically falling on his head. Raleigh, who’d been standing, sits down, eyes wide, his tail tucked low and ears submissive. “Herc, what happened?”

Tendo and Raleigh are both dogs, meaning they probably feel the Alpha wolf even more than Chuck can. Herc shoves Chuck in a chair and braces himself on a desk, breathing hard. Tendo and Raleigh are silently frozen, and Chuck doesn’t move either, until Herc’s tail finally evens out, the bristled fur calming. Tendo repeats, “What happened?”

“I was looking for Chuck, and saw someone grabbing his tail, and lost it.” Herc says. “You.” He jabs a finger in Raleigh’s direction. “You keep an eye on him.”

\--

Out of Herc’s Alpha-wolf range, Raleigh’s tail starts bristling and he growls. “What now?” Chuck says, unsure if he can handle more canine dominance.

“I just – I can smell him on you, and it pisses me off.” Raleigh says, shaking his head. “I know you don’t like it, but, fuck, it makes me pissed.” He reaches over to take Chuck’s tail. He won’t stimulate it, not when they’re out in public, but his fingers ghost on the fur, stroking down the errant furs. “Shower.” Raleigh finally decides. “Together, maybe.”

“In your dreams.”


	3. Take what you need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt:
> 
> Chuck should spend all his weekends on his back, with Raleigh, in bed ♥ insatiable Raleigh should be a thing ♥♥♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this turned out like... less porny-porn and more fluffy porn. I kind of also added an in-rut!Raleigh. Also, as I said before, each drabble stands apart from one another, so the fact that dog-people go into rut won't be canon in other parts, unless someone else prompts one.

Chuck raises an eyebrow in his direction, looking almost concerned. Almost. “You look like a piece of shit, mate.”

 

Raleigh fans his face. He’s been sweating in droves, feeling itchy everywhere, incredibly energetic, and all of his senses have been on hyperdrive. He can smell every single thing in the cafeteria. He’d think he was getting sick, except he was so full of energy he couldn’t even keep still. “I feel like shit. Like I’m burning up and I’ve got endless energy and _fuck_ you smell so good.”

 

Chuck throws him an _okay-you’ve-weirded-me-out_ and turns his attention to Max instead. Bastard. Raleigh pokes him in the stomach, but it’s Herc who clears his throat. “You’re in rut, sounds like.” Chuck stops cooing at Max, and Raleigh’s gaze shoots up. Herc looks uncomfortable. “You’re in rut.” He repeats. “Happens to male canines. Makes sense you’d get it. You’ve got someone you’re seriously considering as a life partner. Your body’s just… start preparing itself to-“ Herc breaks off. “You know, this isn’t a conversation I should be having with you. Since. Your life partner is my son. And I’m not fully sure how I feel about that, yet.”

 

Raleigh gets the hint. It’s supposed to be the talk he’s having with his dad. Except he hasn’t got one. Herc’s eyes soften a little. “Eat, and meet me at my room in about half an hour. Chuck, you stay out of this conversation. It’s dog-only.”

 

Chuck doesn’t even look like he wants to know.

 

\--

 

What it comes down to is that Raleigh needs to fuck. Herc looks acutely uncomfortable telling him this, especially since the person Raleigh’s going to be looking for after is his own son.

 

“Uh. Sorry?” Raleigh says.

 

Herc narrows his eyes at him, but mutters, “Be thankful Chuck can’t get pregnant, or I’d lock you up in a room far, _far_ away from my son. Also, you have a fridge in your room?” Raleigh nods. “Take all the beer out of it and pack it with actual food and water. You’ll appreciate it. Trust me.”

 

\--

 

Raleigh takes Herc’s advice and packs the fridge full of fruit and sandwiches and bottles of water. Chuck’s watching him, his tail swinging, driving Raleigh insane. “How long are we going to be in here that you’re packing food?” Chuck asks, a little wary.

 

“Your dad suggested it.” Raleigh shudders. “Fuck, I feel like shit.”

 

Chuck chooses that moment to squat next to Raleigh, and Raleigh almost reels backward. “Shit.” He curses. “You – you have no idea what you’re doing to me right now.”

 

Chuck raises an eyebrow and leans into Raleigh’s face, and all of Chuck’s scent shoves up into Raleigh’s face. Raleigh’s left foundering and gasping, and Chuck snickers like it’s funny – so Raleigh takes the initiative to dive forward and flip both of them onto the bed. “You’re such a dog.”

 

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.” Raleigh grins as he pulls Chuck’s jeans off.

 

Chuck slaps lube into his hands. “It was.” His ears are standing alert on his head and Raleigh leans over to nibble at the left one. Chuck’s fur is soft and silky under his tongue and his hands are on Raleigh’s cock, stroking lube onto it even as Raleigh scissors Chuck open, his own fingers dripping with lubricant.

 

Heat uncoils wildly at the pit of his stomach and Raleigh fins himself barely able to think with need. “Chuck, I need..” He claws at Chuck’s waist, tugging at his tail and biting a little too hard on the sensitive ears.

 

Thankfully, Chuck doesn’t mention it. “Yeah.” He says, breathless. “Just take what you need.”

 

And if that doesn’t shoot straight to Raleigh’s cock. Raleigh tells himself _slow_ but his body doesn’t want to listen. He slides into Chuck a little too fast, but Chuck opens his legs wider and purrs, fingers reaching over to knead the area at the base of Raleigh’s tail. Raleigh comes embarrassingly fast, spilling inside Chuck. “Fuck.” Raleigh groans, head still in a heated fog. “Sorry. I’ll –“ He tries to wrap his fingers around Chuck’s cock, but Chuck hits them away. “What?”

 

“Leave it, it’s fine. If I come now, I won’t be able to keep up with your rut. I told you.” Chuck grins unabashedly at him. “Just take what you need. I’ll be fine.”

 

Raleigh doesn’t even know how long it passes of being _hot tight heat-god you feel so good-yeah squeeze down around me just like that_ until his head finally begins to clear up a little. The arousal, the need, is still there, but he’s finally not overpowered by it.

 

He thinks Chuck passed out during the middle, but now Chuck’s sleepily smiling up at him. He nibbles on Raleigh’s fingers and asks, “You good?” Instead of answering, Raleigh pulls out and hooks Chuck’s thighs over his shoulders. The ring of muscle’s swollen, and Chuck hisses a little when Raleigh brushes his fingers over it, his tail pulling close. Raleigh’s face must have fallen, because Chuck slides his legs off, sits up (with some difficulty, Raleigh notes bitterly), and smacks his shoulder. “I’m fine. It was good for me, too. Plus, now I have a legitimate excuse to boss you around.”

 

“I’m not done.” Raleigh says, helping Chuck lie down and rubbing his back as best as he can. Chuck’s tail starts swinging contently, and Chuck just nods, rubbing his cheek on Raleigh’s knee. Raleigh takes in how Chuck is, and winces. “Fuck, your dad is going to kill me when we’re done.” It looks like he’d bitten and sucked on every single piece of skin that Chuck had on his neck and shoulders. If it didn’t have a bite mark, there was a hickey sucked into it. Raleigh brushes his fingers on Chuck’s shoulders, and Chuck mewls contently, stretching from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

 

Chuck yawns and sits up, rubbing his back. “We should eat.” He stretches again, sighing contently, and inches off the bed.

 

Raleigh stares. “You’re leaking.”

 

“Yeah, you’ve only been fucking me and coming inside for the past few hours.” Chuck rolls his eyes. “No wonder my old man came up to me and told me he was thankful I wasn’t a daughter. I’d _definitely_ be pregnant with a kitten or a puppy if I were a girl.”

 

“Fuck.” Raleigh groans, feeling heat coil up again.

 

“Is that hot?”

 

“ _Anything_ you say right now is hot.” Raleigh drapes himself over Chuck’s back, chewing when Chuck shoves a sandwich in his mouth. He curled his arms around Chuck, tracing the contours of every muscle under the taut skin. Chuck’s tail flicks onto his chest, and Raleigh presses himself closer, licking every single hickey and bite mark with his tongue. “I love you.” He whispers into Chuck’s ear.

 

Chuck laughs and shoves another piece of sandwich into his lips. “I love you too, you wanker.”

 

They manage to somehow finish the sandwich, drink a bottle of water each, use the bathroom, and wash up a little before Raleigh finds himself pressing back inside Chuck. He remembers the swell, even in his haze, and pauses. Chuck hisses and slams his hips up, making Raleigh growl. “You’re okay?” He asks, burying his face in between Chuck’s shoulder blades. Chuck nods, and Raleigh grips his tail, setting a brisk pace.

 

He mouths at Chuck’s ear, grips bruises into his hips and tugs his tail a little too hard, but Chuck doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he just tilts his hips upward and meets Raleigh halfway as best as he can through the sex. Raleigh manages to think _wow Chuck_ because he’s fueled by his own rut, but Chuck’s really working off his own stamina. “To be young again,” he growls into Chuck’s ear.

 

Chuck laughs breathlessly, his words punctuated with every thrust Raleigh makes into him. “Keep up, old timer.” Raleigh pulls out long enough to flip Chuck over, and Chuck’s tail thrashes wildly under him until Raleigh grabs it to free it. “Am I going to be spending the entire weekend on my back?”

“We can try different positions later,” Raleigh promises, smothering Chuck’s laughter with a breathless kiss. “Right now, I just need you.”

 

“Yeah.” Chuck purrs and then laughs, and then purrs again. Raleigh wishes he could record it. “Take what you need from me.”

 

\--

 

The rut lasts four days before there’s no longer an insatiable need coiling in Raleigh’s gut. He figures Chuck passed out multiple times during the course of the four days, exhausted from multiple orgasms and Raleigh’s rather intense attention. They’ve been managing food and bathroom and washing, mostly at Chuck’s lead, which probably exhausted the cat even more.

 

Chuck’s sleeping (or passed out), a cup of water balanced precariously in his left hand. Raleigh coaxes it out, but Chuck doesn’t even stir as Raleigh runs a warm towel on his stomach, wiping away the sweat and trails of release. Raleigh smiles fondly, patting down Chuck’s thighs and lifting his hips lightly to push a fresh towel underneath so it’ll catch whatever leaks. His fingers Chuck’s stomach and growls happily, low in his throat, when he realizes he’s pumped Chuck full of his release. Sure, Chuck can’t get pregnant, but it’s still hot to think about.

 

He dumps sandwich wrappers and shriveled fruit peels into the trash, along with plastic cups and bottles of water. He really has to thank Herc for the advice about the food and water, except he doesn’t know if Herc really wants to hear about it.

 

And he’s exhausted. The rut had spurred him on for its course, but now he’s back to being an ordinary dog-person. He wipes himself off as best as he can and tosses the towel in the hamper before snuggling up against Chuck, pushing an arm under and around Chuck’s shoulders. He realizes his arm’ll be asleep by the time they wake up, but he presses a kisses on Chuck’s lovebite-bruised shoulders, and finds he can’t really mind.


	4. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Part 3. Chuck is sore beyond words after Raleigh's rut, but it's nothing cuddling in bed can't fix.  
> For the prompt:
> 
> Would you be interested in writing the morning after of chapter 3? Blushing, sore chuck is super appealing *_*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Part 3, so in-rut!Raleigh continues onto this chapter.  
> Otherwise, all fluff.

Chuck becomes aware slowly.

 

His entire body is aching. Every single bone and muscle and tendon and piece of skin is throbbing, complaining that he needs to spend the next lifetime in bed. He expects things to be sticky, but he shifts, a little, and realizes he's under warm, clean sheets. There's a warm body holding him close, a stray hand stroking the side of his hair and rubbing the tip of his ear. 

 

He opens his eyes and tilts his head up. "Hey." Raleigh grins at him, his tail rising up from the bed to wag enthusiatically. "Morning."

 

"Morning." He answers, except his throat sounds like it's packed full of sand. Raleigh chuckles, shifts a little, and offers Chuck a cool glass of water. Chuck downs it gratefully, and Raleigh's looking at him like he's some kind of god, so he raises an eyebrow. "What?"

 

"Nothing. Just..." He grins, buries his head in Chuck's shoulder, careful not to move Chuck too much. "You just make me so happy. How are you even mine?" Chuck flushes a bright red and tries to squirm away. He regrets that in about three seconds when his sore body complains very loudly, so he ducks his head instead, but Raleigh laughs. "I don't need to see your face. Your neck is bright red." His fingers ghost on Chuck's neck, stroking the love bites there. "You're not embarassed by four days of wild sex, but you're embarassed by love exclamations?"

 

Chuck grumbles, "Shut up." Raleigh only laughs and nuzzles his nose to Chuck's neck, brushing butterfly kisses all over the bruised skin there. Chuck twists, wincing as his sore body protests, but he digs deeper into Raleigh's embrace. "Did you wash me?"

 

Raleigh nods, sliding an arm under Chuck's shoulder. "Course I did. Changed the sheets, put you in a bath, cleaned you up inside and out, and just.." Raleigh trails off, and when Chuck prods him, he laughs, sounding a little embarassed. "I might have stared a little."

 

".... That's perverted."

 

"Not like that, you idiot." Raleigh snickers, reaching over to wrap his arms around Chuck's waist. "I just. You know. This is a little embarassing. But I realized you banged up you were, from, you know. My rut. And what you told me, during. That I could take anything I needed. You never tell me, and you're such a brat all the time, but... you love me. A lot." Chuck feels his cheeks burn up again, but when he tries to squirm away, Raleigh holds him tighter. "I just wanted you to know that I love you, too. A lot."

 

Chuck says nothing, just wishes the lights were off that Raleigh can't see his burning face. Raleigh laughs lowly, presses a kiss to each of Chuck's ears. Chuck shifts, to make the strain in his body shift, and Raleigh sighs. "I'm torn."

 

"Between what?"

 

"Should I keep holding you, or do you want a massage?"

 

Chuck mock-gags because he pretends he can't handle the sweet talk, even though it makes him flush like a tomato. Raleigh smiles like he's reading Chuck's mind, so he ducks his head, presses his cheek to Raleigh's cheek. "Figure out how to give me a massage and keep holding me at the same time," he mutters into Raleigh's neck, and he feels the pull of Raleigh's cheeks as he grins. 

 

In the end, they decide on the massage, because Chuck is actually sore enough that he can't move without hearing his bones creak. (Raleigh says they're not  _actually_ creaking, but Chuck swears he hears it.) Chuck doesn't even have the energy to flop on to his stomach, so Raleigh works on his arms and legs before Chuck's pliant enough to flip over without complaints, and starts kneading down Chuck's back. Chuck purrs happily, sighing into the pillow.

 

Raleigh smiles, works circles down Chuck's knotted muscles, and listens to Chuck's content purr fill the room. It's a quiet morning, and Raleigh wouldn't trade it for the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts
> 
> Idea for your cat!Chuck, dog!Raleigh verse. What if instead of Raleigh going into rut, Chuck is the one going into heat. Except he doesn't recognize it because Angela was the only cat in his life and Herc is away on some trip. Chuck just knows that he's irritable and there's this gnawing need in him. The dogs don't know what's wrong with Chuck. Don't know how Raleigh figures it out but desperate!overly sensitive!Chuck please.
> 
> and 
> 
> I have a pwp prompt-- an adoring but possessive Raleigh fisting Chuck
> 
> Warning: In-heat!Chuck, fisting.

It’s hot.

 

Chuck’s thrown off all the covers in bed and won’t let Raleigh even near him as he rolls around on it, which means Raleigh’s been banished to the floor. Apparently that’s not even enough because Chuck then demands the floor, rolls around on the sheet that they’d spread on it so Raleigh can lay down.

 

Long story in short, neither of them get any sleep through the night. Come morning, not only is Chuck exhausted, he’s jittery. He complains about his shirt being too scratchy, his jeans being too constricting, his jacket being too heavy, so he gets decked out in one of Raleigh’s old wifebeaters (because _just_ his sweater is too scratchy), a sweater that Raleigh forgot to throw out because it’s been stretched beyond salvaging, and Raleigh’s sweatpants.

 

Then he starts complaining about how he can smell Raleigh _everywhere_. Raleigh finally says, “Chuck, you’re _wearing my clothes_. Of course you’re going to smell me everywhere.” He’s rewarded with a hiss and a bristled tail, so Raleigh shuts up about it as Chuck keeps his head on the cafeteria table for the entire time.

 

Mako sniffs at him. “You smell a little off,” she decides. “Perhaps you are sick?”

 

“I don’t know.” Chuck groans. “I’m not even _hungry_. My stomach hurts.”

 

\--

 

The dogs have no idea what’s wrong with Chuck. He doesn’t seem to be _sick_ , but he does smell off, now that Mako’s mentioned it. He complains the entire day, hisses and snarls at everyone who even talks to him, and his tail’s up in constant bristles.

 

“Okay,” Raleigh decides. “Medbay.”

 

Chuck doesn’t argue, for the first time, and Raleigh figures it’s probably because he feels like shit himself. The doctor looks surprised Chuck’s not being pushed in, tied to a chair. “This is the first time I’m seeing you willingly walk in.” She tells Chuck, who narrows his eyes. The doctor just grins. “Oh, I know the problem. I don’t even need to do tests. You’re in heat.”

 

What.

 

Chuck agrees, “What.”

 

“You’re in heat. You know. When you-“

 

“I _know_ what a heat is, doc, I’m not stupid.” Chuck hisses. “ _Why_ am I going into heat? I’m not a _girl_. I should be going into rut, if anything else.”

 

The doctor nods, and then says, “It’s not gender definitive, you know. Heats happen if you’re getting too much male hormones inside you that’s not yours. Same thing happens in females. So I’m guessing…” She looks at Raleigh and Chuck, who flush brightly when she clears her throat. “Anyway. Point is, you’re going into heat.”

 

\--

 

“ _For fuck’s sake_.” Chuck hisses as he stalks into their bedroom. “Now the doctor not only know that we’re fucking, she also knows what _positions_ we have when we’re fucking.” But even as he’s complaining, he tosses Raleigh’s clothes off in a hurry and he’s tugging Raleigh toward the bed.

 

Raleigh doesn’t say anything. Now that he knows why Chuck smells different, he smells intoxicating. It’s one thing to think _Chuck wants me_ , and it’s another thing to think _Chuck wants me and his body changed to accommodate me_.

 

It’s pretty damn arousing.

 

They’re a tangle of limbs and fumbling fingers the first time. Raleigh barely remembers putting on the lube, but it’s there next to him when he’s finished and Chuck thrashing around him, so he’s guessing he used it. “ _Fuck_.” Chuck says, twisting around so he can grab at Raleigh’s tail. He presses hard at the base of it, and Raleigh feels himself harden again. “More, please?”

 

And _well_ it’s not like Raleigh was ever good at refusing things that were offered to him on silver platters. But he grins. Needy Chuck is hard to see. Sure, when they start fucking, Chuck starts cursing at him about how if Raleigh doesn’t move faster, he’s going to punch Raleigh. But Chuck had never been needy about it. Chuck claimed to be the regular horny man in his 20s, but seriously, Raleigh’d caught him jacking off once. Chuck had walked in on Raleigh jerking off (mostly because Chuck kept refusing him sex) at least ten times.

 

So Chuck begging for more – well, that was new, and Raleigh was going to make the most of it. He slid out almost completely until only the head of his cock was inside Chuck. And wasn’t _that_ a pretty sight, the way Chuck’s ass was stretched so fully around him. He tugged Chuck’s tail over, stroking with the fur to have Chuck writhing and squeezing around the head of his cock. “ _Raleigh_.” Chuck breathes, trying to push back, but Raleigh keeps one firm hand on his ass, and Chuck can’t get much leverage the way he is. Chuck whimpers and curses, tries to push back, but Raleigh brings the tip of the tail to push it inside, along the head of his cock.

 

Chuck purrs, his back arching up as Raleigh coaxes the tail in as far as it’d go. He dribbles lube onto his cock before pushing inside.

 

Chuck lets out a strangled scream, letting out something that’s a cross between a purr and a yell. His tail stiffens, thrashes, and then stiffens again, like it can’t take being wedged up in Chuck’s tight body along with Raleigh’s cock. Raleigh grins, sets a maddeningly slow pace just to feel Chuck’s tail rubbing against him, and Chuck melts under his ministrations.

 

He keeps the slow pace and instead bends forward so he can lick at Chuck’s ears and fondle his nipples. He takes a pebbled mound in each hand and rolls them between thumb and forefinger, making Chuck sob when he bites down on the tip of a furry ear. When Raleigh pinches his fingers, Chuck lets out a long whimper and he’s emptying himself onto the sheets, squeezing almost mercilessly down onto him.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Raleigh asks, a little worried when Chuck collapses onto the sheets.

 

Chuck shakes his head, whimpers as he scrambles back onto his hands and knees. “No, fuck, please, I need – need more- _fuck_ you feel so good, please don’t stop.” Raleigh grins and pulls out Chuck’s tail, wet and messy from lube and Raleigh’s own release, and rubs it down with a towel.

 

Chuck’s usually good with taking whatever Raleigh dishes out for him – he’s not some weak little thing that needs to be carefully prepped out with three fingers each time. In fact, Chuck likes fast, almost-rough sex that’s needier and more intense than Raleigh’s ever felt. But like this, Chuck is pliant under his hands, begging for Raleigh to take him apart.

 

And he’s in _heat_. Chuck lacks the necessary body functions to start self-lubricating, but he’s damn near close. He jumps and moans when Raleigh just _touches_ his tail or ears, and squeezes in arousal when Raleigh licks a stripe up his neck. He’s more relaxed than usual – Raleigh’s never tried to fuck Chuck with his tail and with his cock at the same time, and he’d thought it’d be a little harder, but Chuck had taken both so easily. Granted, Chuck’s tail wasn’t exactly _thick_ , but still.

 

He pulls his cock out. “Chuck, you trust me?” Chuck looks at him, pupils dilated from arousal. He tries to sit up, but Raleigh coaxes him back down. Chuck nods instead, and Raleigh slowly pushes three fingers in. Chuck takes it easily – he’s just had Raleigh’s cock inside, so he’s prepped enough. Raleigh massages the little gland he knows so well, and Chuck’s spilling again, mewling and squirming. He pushes in a fourth finger, and Chuck stutters a little. “Too much?” Raleigh whispers, although he figures it’s about the same as his own cock and Chuck’s tail. “Should I pull out?”

 

“No, just… are you trying to put your hand in?” Chuck’s voice is trembling from arousal and exertion of coming – Raleigh doesn’t even know how many times.

 

“That okay?”

 

Chuck only moans and pushes back against him, so Raleigh thinks _yes_. He grins, pours more lube onto his fingers, and pushes the four fingers in and out, scissoring and pressing the pads of his fingers onto the prostate. Chuck whimpers, and Raleigh kisses the base of his spine before pulling his fingers back out, tucking his thumb close to his palm, and squeezing a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers. He goes slow. Chuck gasps when Raleigh presses the widest part of his hand into Chuck, and Raleigh stops. “Stop?” His breath’s ragged, and he’s not sure how he’s going to go about stopping if Chuck says yes. But Raleigh knows he’s got pretty big hands, maybe it hurts, and he’s not really into causing pain during sex. But Chuck shakes his head wildly, mewling in need, pushing back against Raleigh, and his hand slips inside.

 

Chuck curses and his body squeezes, clamps down onto Raleigh’s hand as he spills another round of orgasm. “ _Oh god oh god oh god oh god_ , _Raleigh_.”

 

Raleigh growls. He can’t help it. He gets so possessive when Chuck is so trusting and open underneath him, and he curls his hand into a tight fist. He grinds his knuckles against Chuck’s prostate, pushes in slightly deeper, and then uncurls his hand to pull it back out. After a few slow, aching strokes, Raleigh meets almost no resistance in – it sounds crude but – fucking Chuck with his hand. Not his fingers. His entire _hand_.

 

And Chuck’s making that sound that’s between a purr and a scream again, collapsing on his stomach because he can’t support himself on shaky hands and legs anymore. He’s all but a hot mess as Raleigh pulls out and sinks himself into Chuck, so loose around him that it’s even hotter. “Is this okay? You want me to stop?”

 

Chuck shakes his head and cants his hips, meeting Raleigh’s shallow thrusts as best as he can even though he’s exhausted. He sobs, “I can’t – I need more, please?”

 

Raleigh pulls tightly up again Chuck, bottoming out as Chuck purrs, and nibbles on his cheek. “I’m right here, babe. Take what you need from me.”

 

 


End file.
